Darius Geno (character)
A Veteran of the clone wars, a confident and depressed man. These are what describe Darius Geno. Name: Darius Geno Age: 55 Born: 54 BBY Died: 3 ABY Faction: Rebel Mercenary Spouse: Rebecca Geno (Deceased), Gena Ukerin (Deceased) Children: Linken, Kelron Ukerin (Deceased) Early Life 54 BBY - 22 BBY Darius grew up on Coruscant, got a good education and eventually graduated to become a Medic. He met his first wife, Rebecca during his hospital years. They later married and fathered his first son Linken in 32 BBY. The Clone Wars 22 BBY - 19 BBY "I never let my squadmates die if I could help it!" - Darius After the clone wars broke out, darius immediately signed up to join the army, against the wishes of his wife. His first battle was the Battle of Dantooine. He earned a larger reputation as a field medic during the Christophsis Campaign. After the Christophsis Campaign ended, he received a message from his son Linken. "Mom is sick! help!" He rushed back to Coruscant, his wife was laying down with her eyes shut and doctors all around her. The doctors said she was going to die, Darius was in shock. He vowed to stay with her until the end, which was a week later. Darius sent Linken into the care of his close friend Milo Mensix, a mustafarian. "Take Linken to Mustafar, when this is over I will return." "I'm sorry for your..." "Don't say anything Milo, just take care of my son" Darius to Milo as him and his son part ways. Order 66 The last battle of Coruscant left Darius with one of his arms severed off, after the battle ended he received an honorable discharge from the military, but it wasn't over for him. Him and the other volunteers were asked by Chancellor Palpatine to guard the Jedi Temple. Darius gladly went to the Jedi temple, and found the few days there to be some of the best in his life. As he was finishing his rounds in the temple the night of Order 66 he watched as one of the doors was blown open and several 501st legion troopers rushed through and began firing. Darius quickly rushed to the youngling dorms, grabbed the younglings as he was instructed to do, and rushed them to the council chamber and locked the door. Darius ran to try and find an emergency escape hatch, but was out of luck, he realized all he could do was defend the younglings. He rushed back to the Council room and found the younglings, dead on the floor with lightsaber cuts. Darius realized he couldn't stay behind, he quickly rushed to one of the meditation chambers, smashed the window and rappelled down toward the streets, carrying a screaming child. Mustafar 19 BBY - 1 ABY After leaving the temple he stole a ship and headed off planet to Mustafar. While he flew he caught glimpse of flashing blue lights on a lava collection arm, deciding to ignore it he landed at the future site of the Mensix Mining Facility. There he was reunited with his son. Darius traveled to the Burning Plains continent and built a small house where they lived happily for the next several years. Under the employment of Milo Mensix he managed to help build the mining facility. The Second Wife While Darius was out mining materials for building the mining facility a freighter crash landed 1000 meters from his location. Darius rushed over to the wreckage to find a badly injured Zabrak named Gena Ukerin. He brought her to his home, and helped her get back on her feet. "Who are you?" "I'm Darius, welcome to mustafar" "I'm...Gena, Gena Ukerin" Darius and Gena talk for the first time. Kelron The two fell in love, eventually got married and soon after that, they had another child, Kelron, a half-blooded zabrak. Over the next few yeears everyone lived as a happy family. The family falls apart Linken and Kelron bonded very closely, they both went hunting, usually Kelron killing the native kubaza beetles. They soon ran into a Sher Kar known as Malfosa. Malfosa immediately charged at them, they ran away quickly. "DAD!" "What Linken?" "Kelron....*pant* Malfosa!....*pant* help him!" Linken tries to get Darius to help Kelron Darius rushed back to Malfosa's nesting zone, Kelron was nowhere to be found. Gena kept getting worried and kept blaming Linken for losing Kelron. Over the next several weeks they found nothing of Kelron until they found a small shattered zabrak horn over by the Sher Kar cave. Later thet night, Gena, who was completely depressed and angry at the loss of her son, committed suicide. They never found the body. In 16 BBY, Linken was kidnapped by agents of the empire. All alone 3 BBY-0 BBY Mere days after reunited with his son years later, he realized his son was grown up and he couldn't do anything to keep him at home. Darius continued to work under the employ of his best friend Milo Mensix as a lava miner. He found Mustafar to be a great place to get away from the Galactic Civil War. The Empire nor the Rebellion were interested in the planet. Leg Burning and retirement During a mining shift, Darius went out mining on the Crystal Flats river. The lava skiff was low on power so he promised himseld to make it quick. While driving, the lava began lowering altitude gradually. In panic Darius swerved to the shore, the skiff capsized the darius fell on the shore with most of his legs in the lava. Screaming in agony he tried to pull them out of the lava, but it failed miserably, the nerves were completely disintegrated. Darius wrenched what was left of his legs out of the lava. Darius sent a distress call to Milo who then sent help for Darius. "What happened to you!" "What the hell do you think happened Milo?!" "Just calm down geno! realize you'll probably never mine again!" "I also expect a pay raise Milo!" "Medics start fixing up Darius!" -Milo informs darius he's going into early retirement Reunion After long hours of extensive surgery to try and save what was left of his legs, they gave Darius a cybernetic skeleton from the waist down to help support Darius with walking. Soon after, Darius retired from mining and stayed behind as what he was during the clone wars, a medic. "Darius you have a visitor" "Can this wait Milo? I need to refill the bacta tanks" "No, because its your son" "Hey dad" "LINKEN!" -Darius and Linken reunite Darius was compeletly overwhelmed after seeing his son again, Linken told him how he was able to escape from the empire, joined the rebellion, and eventually became a Jedi, or what linken called a "spacer with a lightsaber". Linken filled him in on all the happenings of the previous several years, but avoided the topic of his friend Bonowhemm. Darius was quite shocked to hear that his son became a jedi, but several years apart from his son was the only thing that mattered to him at the moment. Sadly it was a short reunion, Linken set off back into the galaxy, but Darius knew his son would be a great jedi. Death of Linken and leaving retirement One year after the Battle of Yavin Darius received word that his other son was alive, he later found out Kelron was administered to one of the Empire's training facilities and had become a bloodthirsty murderer. Darius wanted to try and find his son, but Linken cautioned him against it. "I'll find Kelron, and try to help him" "Linken, don't be foolish" "May the force be with you dad" -Linken and Darius part ways for the last time. Leaving Mustafar Darius waited weeks until Milo came to him with an imperial report, it said linken was killed by kelron. Darius couldn't believe his eyes, a brother killed a brother, his son killed his son, HIS SON! Darius rushed to his quarters and packed everything he owned. He was about to leave when the old spirit of Mustafar appeared in front of him. "Darius you aren't going to kill your son are you?" "Why not? he is no son of mine, all these years I thought he was dead and now hes a murderer" "If you hunt him down and destroy him, the anger will only consume you, and you will become no better than your son" "What am I going to do" "Find the friend of Linken, he is shrowded in darkness, but he can help you, he will know what to do" Darius speaks with an old force ghost. With enough credits to make the journey, Darius left Mustafar and traveled to Tatooine. There he met Bonowhemm, Linken's friend, without realizing it, he told Bonowhemm everything, and Bonowhemm understood. He brought Darius to his house on Naboo, and not long after, kelron appeared just outside the house. Both bonowhemm and kelron fought, Kelron began getting angered and growing even more insane until the madness consumed him, Kelron attacked fiercely until he accidently sprayed Acid onto his face with his own weapon. "AAHHH!!! THE BURNING!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" "Let me help you!" "NO! NO! YOU CANT DO ANYTHING!" "The Acid will kill you let me help you!!" "I HAVE NOTHING....*pulls out a gun* Nothing to live for! *shoots himself in the head*" "NO!" Kelron and Bonowhemm exchange their last words. Aftermath Darius watched as his son committed suicide. No tears left his eyes but he was affected by losing his second son. After burying Kelron and looting his body containing credits, knives, and other lethal weapons, Darius kept his credits but smashed the weapons into the ground, but gave his Acidic Paragon Vibroaxe and his contact list to bonowhemm. He watched as Bonowhemm walked into the distance to hunt down and kill kelron's contacts. They would not meet again for some time. The Force After bonowhemm eradicated Kelron's contacts Darius opened up to bonowhemm saying he never became a jedi since he was never assigned a master before he reached the maximum age, bonowhemm later agreed to train Darius in the ways of the force. Bonowhemm took Darius to Deathmire and began training him. Darius and bonowhemm sparred often, with darius gaining the upper hand in most of the fights. Darius soon learned the force power Electric Judgement on his first try of learning the power Force Lightning. After many attempts at Electric Judgement (and burning his fingers) Darius soon mastered the power. They later moved on to lifting an object, lifting an object wasn't difficult for darius, but keeping it up under pressure was. Bonowhemm later travelled to Yavin IV, leaving darius behind to practice. Giving up the force Not long after leaving deathmire darius began realizing becoming a jedi would make him deadweight, he was at his full potential as a medic. After his last day of training with bonowhemm, darius left his academy and gave up the force. Later he met up with his friend planetone and told him everything, and gave his theory on how the jedi teachings were flawed, how making a choice doesnt define who we are, or how love leads to passion but can be controlled. They soon left Dantooine, and darius, now following his own path, rode into the sunset. Back to Coruscant After a few weeks of fulfilling his role as a medic, the rebellion offered him large amounts of money to go to Coruscant and help the old and sick. Feeling his highest priority was on Coruscant, Darius packed his belongings, but left linkens old lightsaber in the care of Bonowhemm. After putting his ship on the auction block, Darius left the outer rim and began his final journey to the planet where it all began. A few months later, Darius was struck down by an Unknown Dark Jedi. 5 years later, Linken went to Coruscant to find his father, Darius left his original lightsaber to Linken after visiting him at the ruins of the Jedi Temple as a force ghost. Category:Player characters